Train's Opus
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: Echidna's an actress, Creed's a painter, Jenos's a ladies-man, Train's a-- WAIT A MINUTE! TRAIN HAS A SECRET TALENT!


A/N: NOOOOO, NOOOOO!! SUMMER CAN"T END YET!!

Train: I KNOW!! I HAVEN'T EATEN KUMQUATS YET!!

All: (Stare)

Train: It was my goal to eat one before summer ended!

Sven: Seriously?

Me: Why do they call it kumquat anyway?

Train: I dunno, maybe it's like squatted and 'kumming', y'know?

Me: Okay, that's just gross.

Train: I meant like it's coming into town squatting or something! You don't have to think with your mind in the gutter!

Me: WHO'S MIND IS IN THE GUTTER?!

Disclaimer: Eve: Kuro-Neko-Chan—

Me: Hey, let me do it Eve!

Eve: What?

Me: Say I don't own Black Cat

Eve: Oh. Okay.

* * *

Train's Opus

Rins sighed as she threw down her jacket onto the kitchen table, fanning herself. The weather channel had predicted cool weather for her; only, when she stepped outside into the hot temperature of the summer sunshine, she couldn't go back into her apartment because, of course, she forgot her keys.

In her drowsy, heated state, Rins remembered that she had given a key to the Sweeper trio for safekeeping. Thanking her quick intuition in the torture chamber of heat, Rins had quickly driven to Sven, Eve, and Train's place.

How upset do you think she was when she walked in and found out that Sven and Eve had gone out shopping and had taken the key with them?

Let's just say… Rins had out beaten Mt. Saint Helens that day.

She was pretty, pretty mad.

She growled as she opened the fridge, glaring at its empty contents. Rins shut the door with a bang, water bottle in hand.

HSe began to gulp it down, enjoying the cool feel as it swirled into her mouth, chilling her dry throat.

That cool water came spraying out when she heard a sound from another room. She forze, not bothering to wipe away the water slipping off her face.

She couldn't believe it.

Someone else was in the room; and was playing on the piano.

* * *

Rins didn't try to panic. Clearly, someone was stupid enough to infiltrate a Sweepers' apartment and play their piano when they weren't home. Meaning, they were just a home burglar; nothing to fear, right?

Rins crept around the doorjamb, hoping to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

She saw a spiky, brown mop of hair, bent over the piano.

She saw long, slender fingers sliding along the piano keys, creating the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

She saw a glint of gold against the rich maoghany piano that had resonated from around the intruder's neckline.

She gulped. It was the sea urchin-haired, long-fingered, bell-wearing, Sweeper, Train Heartnet.

WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED THE BLACK CAT COULD PLAY THE PIANO??

* * *

Train turned around. Since he had woken up a few minutes ago, he thought he might have had some alone time to play on the olden instrument for a while before Sven and Eve came home.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Rins peeking around the doorway.

…Yikes.

"YAAAAAAH!!" Train yelped; the same assassin who had braved the toughest of villains to take them down.

"YAAAAAAH!!" Rins yelped back; the same thief who proudly announced there wasn't a man alive she couldn't manipulate.

The screaming match continued for a while. Finally, Train seemed to come to his senses, and managed an accusing stare. "What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly, pink spreading across his face.

Rins managed to gain control of herself too. She crossed her arms. "Whatever I do here is none of your business." She replied, turning her head away.

"It is when you decide to sneak up on me like that!" Train argued, jabbing his finger at Rins. He crossed the room. "Why were you spying on me anyway?"

"Excuse me for thinking about your possessions! I thought there was a burglar and I was going to get rid of him for you!" Rins answered, knowing she was on the losing end of the argument.

"WHAT KIND OF BURGLAR WOULD PLAY THE PIANO WHEN NO ONE IS HOME??" Train snapped in such a way it would make Sven proud.

"I DON'T KNOW!! THAT'S WHY I WAS LOOKING!!" Rins yelled heatedly back.

Train seemed to snap out of his Sven-ish attitude. He gritted his teeth and turned around. After a while he spoke again.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to play the piano. I was always fascinated by it, so I asked if he would teach me how to play it. Whenever I play, it reminds me of him and my mom." Train admitted. "Though I don't know very many songs."

Rins felt her resolve crumble with his declaration. After a while, she spoke.

"Do you know 'Catch a Falling Star'?"

* * *

Sven groaned. He had only bought enough food for Train, Eve, and him. Menaing, Train had to lose a portion of his food to the theiftess he was teaching to play piano.

_Ah well,_ Sven shrugged and turned to go into the kitchen. _At least it will be a little more musical in here._ He grinned when he saw the look on Rins and Train's face. Sven began to hum the tune, 'Catch a Falling Star' as Train attempted to teach it to Rins.

* * *

A/N: …

Train: Ahem. Well… um, Kuro-Neko-Chan is busy.

Eve: Doing what?

Train: Princess, I'm not really sure… But, I'm sure she's—

Me: (Yelling at TV) YESSSSSSSSS!! TAKE HIM DOWN!!

Sven: (Comes over) She's watching Project Runway.

All: Oooh.

Me: (Still staring at TV) Read and Rate and whatever. (Waves Rins away)

Rins: Rude much?

Train: Not really. This is a normal thing for her. She loves Project Runway so--

Rins: PROJECT RUNWAY?! I LOVE THAT SHOW!! (Runs off to join me)

Sven, Eve, Train: (Sweatdrops)


End file.
